


Egy kávé rendel

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini coffee-shop au. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egy kávé rendel

\- Ó, a fenébe! – Stiles kapkodva elkezdte felitatni a kezében tartott, már amúgy is gyűrött szalvétával a kávét, amit sikeresen magára öntött.

\- Nézz az orrod elé! – morrant rá egy kellemesen mély hang. 

Stilesnak már nyelve hegyén volt valami csípős válasz, de elkövette azt a hibát, hogy a tönkrement pólója – tizennégy éves kora óta megvolt már neki ez a Vasember póló, komoly érzelmi kötelék fűzte hozzá – megmentésére tett kísérlet folytatása helyett felpillantott az idegenre, akivel összeütközött. Aztán csak állt kukán egy darabig, félig elnyílt szájjal, és bámult.

Az illető, akit sikerült letarolnia, mert míg egyik kezében a kávéját egyensúlyozta, a másikkal a telefonján pötyögött, és arra már sajnos nem volt érkezése, hogy az orra elé is figyeljen, valószínűtlenül, tökéletesen Stiles esete volt. Bár, ahogy a tekintete végigsiklott a bordó póló alatt kirajzolódó izmokon, a borostás, tökéletes vonalú állon, és belenézett a világos, zöldes színű szemekbe, nos, nehezen tudta volna elképzelni azt az élőlényt, akinek ez a pasi nem az esete.

Az idegen felsóhajtott, mintha a világ egész súlya az ő vállát nyomná. Stiles ekkor jött rá, hogy még mindig bambán eltátott szájjal áll, és talán illene bocsánatot kérnie. De nem jött ki egy hang sem a torkán.

A férfi addig morcosan összehúzott szemöldöke kisimult, és egy szórakozott mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében. - Gyere, veszek neked helyette másikat – mutatott Stiles menthetetlenül kiüresedett poharára.

Stiles csak majdnem esett át a legközelebbi széken nagy sietségében, hogy kövesse. Majdnem.


End file.
